Beneath
by Deckiw Tharou
Summary: Kurogane and Fai find themselves torn away from the others and they discover there could be more then just tension between them.


_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I only control them in this story._

How they had come to be trapped in the small room neither of them knew. The first hour after waking up had been spent looking for a weakness in the solid concrete walls surrounding them. A way out could not be found. The room was empty but for a dirty rug in the center and an old wooden stool. The lighting was poor and there were no lamps, only a faint glow that seemed to come from the walls. Kurogane sat on the stool and watched every inch of the room, the ceiling, the walls, the floor. Nothing ever changed but he was certain diligence would be rewarded.

"Is it just me or is it getting warm in here?" Fai spoke, laughing a little.

Kurogane only grunted in response, his attention needed to be on finding a way out, not making conversation. His mind was already distracted by the events leading to their capture. It didn't make any sense! The group had separated to explore the new town they had landed in, Sakura and Mokona with Syaoran and Fai-san with Kurogane. Before, the language barrier had kept them from splitting up. Mokona had to be with them or they could not understand each other. But the events at their last destination had changed all this. Now they only needed Mokona to find the feathers.

They had been waking down the street, stores lining both sides. Everything moved around them and they didn't see their capturers. They fell asleep instantly to wake in their current prison. Kurogane sensed movement and turned to see Fai stretch and remove his shirt.

"What are you doing!" He demanded, shock spreading over his face.

"Getting comfortable." Fai explained.

He had never noticed the wizard's delicate skin. It was a milky white color and he wondered for a moment if it was soft to the touch. The Shinobi's eyes moved to inspect the man's other features. He face was flawless and beautiful blue eyes looked to the side. His tall frame looked fragile and feminine but the Shinobi had seen the strength of the young wizard. The one who normally served to be a great annoyance had turned into a greater distraction. Hoping Fai was oblivious of his thoughts, he steeled himself and returned to his task.

Fai leaned his back against the cold concrete, heat leaving his body. He glanced over at the strong man whose soul was always colder than a blizzard. A forever frown graced his face and all of him seemed tense. Dressed in full armor, Kurogane's muscles bulged. For a long time Fai wondered what lay beneath the armor. Had he really ever seen the true Kurogane? He often questioned whether the warrior had a heart at all. Fai-san was sure the man was married to his sword but the thought of finding a fire to match the one burning in the his heart filled Fai with hope. He wanted the Shinobi closer.

Kurogane looked over to see blue eyes filled with desire. His blood began to heat and his face flushed, he wasn't sure what to do. He suddenly wanted this man but why? Questions swarmed through his head making him feel delirious. But passion could not be stopped and Kurogane let his desires take control. In an instant he was out of his seat and on the wall against the other man, his hands wildly touching everything he saw. Fai quickly removed the armor while he kept Kurogane distracted with his lips. He teased and tempted him, breaking down all barriers. Soon only one garment remained. Fai reached his hand beneath the clothe and felt the man's size. The Shinobi needed no more encouragement. He looked into crimson eyes and whispered,

"I want you inside me."

Realization of what happened didn't hit Kurogane till much later. His body hungered for this man. He looked around and found his cape. Spreading it on the floor, he took Fai and gently pushed him down, bringing himself on top of him. Fai opened his legs and reached his hands around the man's firm butt. He pulled away the clothe. Kurogane pulled Fai's slender hips in one fast motion and entered. Fai was not as tight as he expected but Kurogane had never been with a man before. Women had always been there if he felt the need. Now as he thrust deeper into the man beneath he felt something different. A oneness the shadowed all other sexual conquests. He held this man and enjoyed the new feeling.

Fai felt he might burst as he climaxed. Never had he experienced such an orgasm. Cries escape his mouth and encouraged the man to go faster. When they both came, he collapsed into waiting arms. Stillness filled the room and both were too wrapped up in each other to sense the arrow that cut through the wall. Then several arrows shot in all directions before they could act. Kurogane jumped up when he saw a strange man walking towards them. Fai pulled the cape around him and noticed the walls of the room had dissolved.

"Who are you!" Kurogane shouted at the archer, forgetting his nakedness.

"How did you make the walls disappear?" Fai asked.

"They were made by an evil spirit which I have vanquished. Get dressed, your friends are waiting." Then the stranger walked away.

With privacy restored, they became aware of their new surroundings and lack of clothing. They were now in a large abandoned warehouse. They dressed and walked to the entrance without a word. Kurogane was actually speechless and this scared Fai. Coming out if the rusty door they found themselves blinded by the sun. Neither knew how long they had been trapped, time after the first hour had faded and the concept muddled by the passion they shared. When sight returned their three friends were watching them.

"You are alright!" Sakura screamed and she hugged Fai.

She looked relieved to see them safe. Mokona bounced around the lost boys, kissing them and squeaking cute noises. Syaoran eyes were full of concern.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked in a worried tone.

"We went exploring." Fai said, his lips twitching. He turned to look at Kurogane.

"Yes, exploring." Kuro-kun smirked, agreeing.

Fin.


End file.
